


If I were to die tomorrow

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Sean McLoughlin/Mark Fischbach - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: A story of six word poems. The lines are six words.





	If I were to die tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Belongs to TurtleGalaxy. Don't steal this please.

If I were to die tomorrow   
Would you remember me from yesterday?   
Would you talk to me today?   
Would you miss me by then?   
Would you even care about it?   
Would you even notice my absence?   
Do you even care about me?   
Can you hear my silent pain?   
Can you see my hidden suffering?   
How many times must I say?   
How can I make you understand?   
Even if you could help, how?   
How would you get me out?   
I love you, you ignore me.   
You are popular, Im a nobody.   
I shouldn't love you, I do  
Shouldn't follow your lead, I do  
You are perfect, I'm broken  
I'm lost, I'm gone, I'm drowning.   
But, watching everyone around me breathe.   
Goodbye, My love, my life, Jack.   
I will forever love you always  
Even if you never love me.


End file.
